1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved thermally isolating transformer and to a system for maintaining electronic components at low temperatures which includes such a transformer. More particularly the invention relates to a transformer for the supply of power to refrigerated electronic components wherein a gap in the transformer core or a space between one of the coils and the core is created to reduce heat transfer from the transformer to the electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of cooling electronic components is well recognized in the art. The supply of power to such components has resulted in conduction or convection of heat from transformer coils to the components. The present invention differs from prior efforts to reduce such heat transfer by creating a gap which isolates one winding of the transformer (which is, in turn, connected to the electronic components) from the transformer core or the creation of a gap in the transformer core.